Forum:Neues Layout
So, ich hab jetzt endlich mal 5 minuten muse und zeit gefunden eine grobe skizze zu machen was ich mir so vorstelle. unsere pseudo-3D rahmen scheinen ja noch andere zu stören aber ich wollte die gelegenheit nutzen um noch andere mögliche änderungen durchzu gehen. einen schnellen entwurf habe ich hier hochgeladen: http://www.directupload.net/images/070608/62epEL6C.jpg. die menüs und alles habe ich mal außer acht gelassen und auch farbe und form ist erstmal egal. mir geht es um die formatierung des textes und den bildern. abstände usw. grundüberlegungen *schriftgröße von 9px und zeilenabstand von 16px *thumbnails haben immer eine breite von 200px (mit rahmen 202px) *zwischenräume zwischen texten und bildern bzw. bildern und bildern sind min 7 px breit *das contentfenster hat eine fixe breite von max 630px (drei bilder in der breite passen mit zwischenräumen und ramen) *sämtliche bilder die neben texten angeordnet sind orientieren sich an der mittellänge des textes (zur umsetztbarkeit später mehr) *wenn mehr als ein bild links ausgerichtet ist dann bildet sich etwas das aussieht wie eine gallery(zur umsetztbarkeit später mehr, möglicherweise im IE7 nicht möglich) ich bin mir nicht sicher ob alles mit css möglich ist aber ich muss dashier erstmal gepostet haben damits endlich mal losgeht. wenn ihr irgentwelche anregungen habt bitte posten. alles ist noch offen... --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:01, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Bekommst du dafür eine Beispielseite hin?--Tobi72 19:20, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Shisma will es ja über die css versuchen, deshalb wird es auch nur über ne beispeil css gehen, denk ich^^. ::Aber mal zu deinem Beispielbild shisma: ::1. ist da so eine gallery zu sehn, was du meintest mit zwei thumbs rechts nebeneinander? ich kann mir nix drunter vorstellen... ::2. oben der Hintergrund stammt ja von dieser Folge mit dem Future-Guy, oder? kleine anmerkung: kannst du vllt den hintergrund angleichen? das linke is niedriger als das rechte und das rechte is falschrum (pingelig, ich weiß) ::Aber sonst ganz ok. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:33, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Ne, sieht schon toll aus natürlich, allerdings weicht das Aussehen zu sehr von den anderen MA-Editionen ab, ganz abgesehen davon, dass der Text für mich aufgrund der dichten Buchstaben nur schwer zu lesen ist. Zudem sind die Überschriften zu grell und die Links zu unauffällig bzw. verschmelzen gerade auf schlecht abgestimmten Monitoren mit dem Hintergrund. 20:40, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Insgesamt würde ich auch ein eher "konservatives" Layout begrüßen. Die Sache mit den Thumbs als Gallery finde ich aber interessant, das würde ich gerne mal sehen, allerdings muss darauf geachtet werden, dass es mit jedem Browser funktioniert. Auch wenn der IE nicht so toll ist kann man dessen User nicht benachteiligen oder aussperren.--Bravomike 20:49, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::::Das ist ja sehr radikal ... während ich mich mit den grauen boxen für die Bildunterschriften anfreunden könnte, finde ich die abkehr von den blauen Links leider nicht sonderlich gut. Gibt es überhaupt eine unterscheidung zwischen existierenden Artikeln und solchen, die noch nicht existieren? Warum muss der Timestream verwendet werden und warum müssen die derzeit dezenten Überschriften in solche Blöcke gepresst werden? -- Kobi 22:23, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ich kann mich den Kritikpunkten von Defchris und Kobi nur anschliessen - eine zu starke Abkehr vom (bis auf lokale Details ansonsten einheitlichen) MA-Layout halte ich für eine sehr schlechte Idee, genauso einige Details wie die Links in grau auf grau. Ansonsten zu deinen Grundüberlegungen: ::::::*schriftgröße von 9px und zeilenabstand von 16px ::::::**Warum fixe Pixelgrößen im Webdesign? Warum nicht relative "em"s? Pixelgrößen, speziell beim Text, führen doch sehr oft zu Problemen. Ansonsten wäre das prinzipiell machbar. ::::::*thumbnails haben immer eine breite von 200px (mit rahmen 202px) ::::::**Thumbnails haben aus gutem Grund momentan keine feste Breite, sondern lassen sich vom Benutzer auf eine ihm passende Größe einstellen. Feste Breite wäre weniger Komfort, und ohne Eingriff in die Software wohl nicht machbar. ::::::*zwischenräume zwischen texten und bildern bzw. bildern und bildern sind min 7 px breit ::::::**Geht. Pixelangaben, siehe oben. ::::::*das contentfenster hat eine fixe breite von max 630px (drei bilder in der breite passen mit zwischenräumen und ramen) ::::::**Fixe Angaben, siehe oben. Wieso auf 630px beschränken? Für den Typen mit 800er-Auflösung ist das zu viel, für den nächsten mit 1600er-Auflösung viel zu wenig. Fixe Breiten sollten meiner Meinung nach die Dinge "drumherum" haben (also Menü, Werbung, ...), der eigentliche Inhalt sollte den maximal möglichen Platz einnehmen. ::::::*sämtliche bilder die neben texten angeordnet sind orientieren sich an der mittellänge des textes (zur umsetztbarkeit später mehr) ::::::**? ::::::*wenn mehr als ein bild links ausgerichtet ist dann bildet sich etwas das aussieht wie eine gallery(zur umsetztbarkeit später mehr, möglicherweise im IE7 nicht möglich) ::::::**Nur per CSS nicht machbar. ::::::Darüber hinaus bliebe auch noch abzuwarten, wie Wikia mit den geplanten neuen Skins "Slate" und "Smoke" vorankommt, die den jetzigen "Monobook"-Skin in Zukunft ablösen sollen... -- Cid Highwind 23:05, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ich persoenlich faends aesthetischer wenn die gelben Blöcke durchgingen und nicht an die Breite der Thumbs gebunden sind wies scheint, speziell bei kurzen Artikeln wo es keine Bilder gibt waer der Spalt da oben irgendwie fehl am Platz. Waere evtl auch netter anzusehen wenn vor der Ueberschrift auch ein bisschen gelb waer. :::::::Schlimm finde ich allerdings den "Bearbeiten" link fuer die Abschnitte ausserhalb vom Inhaltscontainer, das wirkt als gehoert der nicht dazu, u.U denkt man das is Werbung ^^ --Superflausch 00:47, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Also ich finde, man sollte die ganzen pseudo-3D Effekte rausschmeißen und das jetzige Layout im großen und ganzen beibehalten. Ich hab ma irgendwo einen Vorschlag (bin grad zu faul zum Suchen) von Shisma für eine neue Sidebar gesehen, so ganz ohne 3D-Tabelle bzw. -Balken. Das gefiel mir sehr gut. So in dem Stil könnte man dann ja den Rest auch gestallten. Ich hoffe ihr wisst, was ich meine. --HenK | discuss 08:58, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::@HenK: meinst du das: Vorlage:Episoden-Sidebar? In der Diskussion dort hat Shisma auch die Tabelle gemacht. ::Da stimme ich HenK zu, Die Episoden Sidebar und Shismas Tabelle sind (imo) gut und sollten vielleicht auch mal Standard werden und umgesetzt werden. Vor allem die EpisodenSidebar brauchen dringend eine Überarbeitung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:21, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Ich meinte das hier in diskussion davon: Vorlage Diskussion:Episoden-Sidebar, ganz unten. Finds ohne diese 3D-Effekte wesentlich schöner. --HenK | discuss 09:38, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich stimme Henk zu, die letzte Version der Sidebar gefiehl mir auch immer besser (wie gesagt, konservativer)--Bravomike 10:03, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) zur maximalen breite. ich hatte auch eine minimale breite von zwei bildern vorgesehen. momentan hängen die bearbeiten button einfach igentwo im text rum wenn in einem artikel mal zuviele bilder sind. sie gehören auch imo garnicht zum artikel dazu. das mit der gallery ist laut W3C möglich(müsste jedenfalls), leider wird der benötigte selektor vom IE nicht interpretiert. mom, hab jetzt keine zeit---Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:53, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Wie wäre es denn, einfach mal 1-2 Nummern kleiner anzufangen, statt gleich mit einem kompletten Redesign? Wenn anscheinend die "Pseudo-3D-Effekte" (Wo? Welche?) für die überwältigende Mehrheit so störend sind, warum werden die dann nicht schon mal geändert? ::::::Ansonsten, zum Thema "relative Größenangaben" im Webdesign, das in einer anderen Diskussion aufkam: Wikipedia:de:em (Schriftsatz). Und noch einmal der Hinweis auf die anstehenden neuen Wikia-Skins: w:Newskin. -- Cid Highwind 11:22, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Mit den "Pseudo-3D-Effekten" sind die CSS border-styles "groove", "ridge", "inset" und "outset" gemeint, von denen zumindest die letzten beiden einen Button-Effekt haben und bestimmte Teile in die Seite hinein- oder aus ihr herausragen lassen. Für mich hatte sich die Sache vor einigen Monaten erledigt, als ich die persönlichen Stylesheets entdeckte. Meinetwegen können wir die gerne schnell aus unseren Monobook.css und Common.css verbannen und durch durchgehende hellgraue Rahmen ("1px solid #333333") ersetzen. 11:48, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::hehe, ganzschön egoistisch. du bist zufieden und was is mit all den anderen? ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:56, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Ganz einfach - ich weiß gar nicht mehr, ob ich überhaupt diese Frage gestellt habe, aber durchaus einige andere "Verbesserungsvorschläge", die im Sande verlaufen sind (wie beispielsweise, die Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel ebenfalls auf Foren-Basis umzustellen). Insofern sage ich "There's nothing to do but..." Ne halt. "Geh' ich eben den Weg des geringsten Widerstands" und ändere es erstmal für mich. :::Gerne ändern würde ich auch die Standardfarben für die Links, dass die im Allgemeinen heller wirken. Insbesondere von denen, hinter denen noch keine Artikel liegen: :::Hier sieht es ja so aus, dass man ein dunkles Rot für nicht besuchte und ein noch dunkleres Rot für dann mal angeklickte Links hat. Hier würde ich beispielsweise dann auch vorschlagen, die Wirkung "umzukehren" und Orangetöne zu verwenden, weil es so einfach stärker ins Auge springt. Dementsprechend würde man dann auch die Blautöne dementsprechend aufhellen. 12:26, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) "memalpha"-Skin... In den Einstellungen bin ich über den memalpha-Skin gestolpert... Sieht ja ganz ordentlich aus, wenn er nicht so schlecht auf Deutsch übersetzt wäre: * "dyskusion" statt "Diskussion" * "Preferences" und "Most popular" sind gar nicht übersetzt. * "Beobachtug die allen seiten" für "Beobachtungsliste" Kann man da irgendwo nach- und mithelfen? 22:58, 23. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :ist scheinbar die MA-Variante der Skin, die demnächst sowieso von Wikia als neuer Standard eingeführt wird--Bravomike 23:24, 23. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :siehe en:Forum:New Wikia-wide skin, da steht dann auch alles andere bezüglich der standardisierung. sieht ganz ordentlich aus, aber ob mir das als neuer standard past weiß ich noch nicht, zum glück kann man sich als registrierter Nutzer seine eigene Skin einstellen--Bravomike 23:26, 23. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ja, fragt sich nur, wie lange Monobook noch weitergepflegt und an die nächsten MediaWiki-Versionen angepasst wird... Danke für den Link, mal schauen, ob ich die Zeit finde mich auch nochmal bei Wikia wg. der Übersetzungen zu melden. 21:36, 24. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo, ich schreib's mal kurz hierhin, wo ich gerade auf die Frage stoße: Die Übersetzungen sind in Arbeit und sollten nächste Woche endlich stimmig sein :-) --rieke 12:18, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :: Großes Respekt an die Entwickler des Skins. Da kommen die schönen neuen Community-Funktionen von Wikia gut zur Geltung. Allerdings sieht's so aus, als ob noch ein paar Sysops in der deutschen MA die css-Dateien aufräumen müssen; in der MA/en sieht das Design schon sehr gut aus. — Florian™ talk 00:17, 30. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Hm, also die Übersetzungen stimmen jetzt nach einem Monat noch immer nicht: "Dyskussion" lässt sich zudem nicht mal durch MediaWiki:Discuss übersetzen. O_o 15:25, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Okay, Memalpha scheint soweit fertig. Sollten wir die Texte nicht lieber Schwarz auf Weiß lassen? Sieht dann zwar sehr viel anders aus als mit dem alten Monobook, aber ich denke, dass es so sehr viel leserlicher ist. 14:16, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Das sieht wirklich sehr viel anders aus, aber ich denke auch, dass das so bleiben sollte. (PS: da is alles klein geschrieben...) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:15, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, vorsichtig gesagt bin ich bin ich nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber gut, vorläufig kann ich ja bei meiner alten Skin bleiben. Bin auch eher gegen Schwarz auf Weiß, fand die aktuelle Regelung eigentlich immer sehr schön. Kann es sein, dass die div-Klassen usw. neu definiert werden müssen, das sieht ja wirklich blöd aus ohne die.--Bravomike 22:28, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Also wenn wir doch weiße auf dunkle Schrift haben wollen, sollten wir eventuell noch einmal mit wikia reden, damit das dann nicht so aussieht, wie in der englischen MA. Dort ist man mit der Umstellung soweit ja fertig, wenn es da nicht bestimmte Hintergrundgrafiken gäbe, die das Ganze unschön wirken lasse. Von daher würde ich momentan schon dazu tendieren, die schwarz-auf-weiß-Optik so zu belassen. Was mir momentan auch richtig unangenehm auffällt, ist dass die rechte Leiste mit den ganzen Optionen ganz schon breit ist. Für 17"-TFTs sieht das sicherlich soweit super aus, ohne Frage, aber mit einem fünf Jahre alten Laptop ist das gar nicht so lustig. Die Lösung der MA/en besteht darin, die Schrift in der Artikel-Pane zu verkleinern, was ja auch nicht so das Wahre ist. :/ 18:14, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :naja, auf jeden Fall muss bei uns auch noch einiges getan werden, so wie die Skin im Moment wirkt geht gar nicht. Ich bin auf jeden fall dafür, bei der Standardskin bei weiß-auf-schwarz zu bleiben, das ist eben der MA-style, und wer es anders will kann ja auch eine andere skin wählen. nur eben so wie jetzt ist geht gar nicht...--Bravomike 18:28, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC)